Antiperspirant deodorants exhibit their deodorant effect by utilizing an antiperspirant or a bactericide contained therein, but those having a sufficient deodorant effect are still desirable.
There have been attempts to attain a higher deodorant effect, for example, by improving the anti-perspiration performance of an antiperspirant (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-523347-A=WO 2000/010521), by adding a metal oxide for deodorization (Japanese Patent Publication No. 217169/1986-A), or by incorporating a large amount of a bactericide.
From the biological viewpoint, however, perspiration cannot be stopped completely. Addition of a metal oxide is not effective for complete deodorization, because it cannot be applied uniformly to the skin surface due to its nature of being a powder. The bactericide is added desirably in a small amount in consideration of its influence on the human body and burden on the environment.
Deodorants containing powder for improving the skin feel involves a problem that after their application, a white residue remains on the skin and it deteriorates the appearance.